


One Kiss Is All It Takes

by JerkBitchCombo



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Jared Padalecki, Love at First Sight, M/M, Model Jensen Ackles, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerkBitchCombo/pseuds/JerkBitchCombo
Summary: It was love at first sight! But one fell in with no brakes and the other won’t let it sweep him off his feet.But true love prevails, always
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Steve Carlson/Christian Kane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a cocoon of warmth, it is enveloping my entire body, I feel safer than I’ve ever felt and loved so deeply that my breath hitches as I brave opening my eyes to the new day.  
Jared is hugging me from behind, his breath ghosting over my neck, bringing chills to my heated body, the best kind of chills, and I burrow deeper into his embrace, not yet ready to let this moment go and face the day. He holds me so tightly like he’s afraid I’ll slip away from him at any given moment.  
I can’t help but wonder, as I’m lying in the arms of this Adonis of a man, how fast and deep I seem to be falling for him. He’s this huge puppy with endless energy and an abundance of love to give. He floors me with his gentleness and care. 

When I look back on the day we met, I can’t help but feel that we were destined to meet and fall in love all along. It might have happened only 3 months ago, but I have had this feeling, deep in my guts and seems to be growing with every passing day from the first moment that I laid eyes on Jay that he was it. The one! It’s a scary thought, and when you’re hit with it after locking eyes with a complete stranger at your favorite local bar, the world kind of shifted on its axis you know? Like when you look at the pyramids and have to stand there and appreciate the moment for the enormity of it. 

we were hanging out at Chris’ bar like we always do, Steve and Misha were up to their usual antics of flirting and driving Chris absolutely nuts. Misha is an absolute expert on how just to keep hitting on Chris’ raw nerves just to the point of explosion and then back out smoothly, leaving Chris all but fuming. Chris is very protective of Steve, of all of us really, and he’s easily ticked off. I love him to death! I love all of them, at some point they were all I had, I’d give my life to any of them and not think twice. 

So, I was sitting there enjoying my company’s pretty usual “have Chris fuming from the ears” routine when Jared happened to be walking right through the front door, this gorgeously handsome fella with the dark long hair and legs for days. It wasn’t just a glance either, without realizing it I found myself staring! And not in a subliminal “no one would notice” way either, I was full on staring with my eyes on their way of bugging out of my face in a complete “Looney Tunes” fashion. 

Now, I can be pretty shy around new people, a bit reserved, but this is a comfortable hangout spot for me, so oddly enough, I was in my element, and when Chris invited me for a jamming session like he usually does on Thursday nights, I found myself agreeing easily. We got up on that stage, Chris took the mic and introduced us, we grabbed guitars and we sang our hearts out. We chose a song that we created together, “On our own” it was titled, and when I locked eyes with Jared, I found him staring at me, a stare that brought heat all over my skin and I was blushing a deep crimson. His eyes were so soft and deep that I imagined myself more than happy to just drown in them. I never thought of myself as a romantic, but I guess you just have to wait for the right person to bring it out of you. 

He came to me after I finished my set, offered to buy me a drink. I didn’t even pretend to be hard to get, I just said yes before he even finished the question. We ditched our friends and had our very first date that night, the first of many. Nothing fancy, we grabbed a couple of drinks, went for pizza at this cheap place around the corner from the bar and we talked all night, literally all night. He walked me to my apartment, even though it was like miles away from where we met, but it didn’t matter because we were so engrossed in each other that the world just kind of melted away and we hardly felt tired. 

I expected him to kiss me that night, kind of soon I know but do you blame me? From the get go I knew he was the real deal, but something was holding him back then.  
And it still is.  
Because Jared still hasn’t kissed me once.  
Not on the lips. 

Can you even imagine how I must be feeling? Here I am, I have met the greatest love of my life, and still don’t know how his lips feel on mine, how he tastes. 

I know it sounds crazy, my friends have already given me that speech, a ferocious one where they questioned my sanity and my naivete. I know how it sounds, the guy all but ravishes me while we’re having sex, kisses me and leaves hickeys all over my body, I’ve had to wear turtlenecks even in the highest of peaks of summery weather just so I wouldn’t be sporting them all over town, but he wouldn’t kiss me on the lips. 

What was probably the most shocking to my friends is that, upon deeper reflections and analyzations of my inner psyche, I came to the realization that I actually don’t give a damn, I know that he feels strongly for me, his eyes could never hide that fact, it is as clear as the sun and apparent to everyone who sees us together. If something is holding Jay back, if he’s afraid of losing control or surrendering himself completely to this feeling, then I’m willing to wait him out for as long as he wants.

I’ve never felt so wanted or so loved all of my life, not even by my own family, I can’t even begin to imagine what goodness have I done in my life to earn me such a treasure, something that many people yearn for and may never have, something I don’t even think I could ever deserve. 

Now, enough with these thoughts, it’s time to start the day. It’s been a while since I’ve woken, I get lost in my head sometimes, my overthinking habits getting the best of me. Jared is still sleeping deeply so I, very smoothly, slip from his embrace to go prepare coffee and some breakfast for the both of us. The second I manage to unhook myself from Jay’s arms he gets this cute little frown on his face and he manages to look even more adorable, so I pet his hair and shush him for a while, lulling him to sleep some more, he works really hard and when he invited me to his family’s beach house for the weekend I said yes more to his benefit than mine. Jay is an up and coming lawyer in one of the most prestigious law firms in our hometown and he works odd hours and never really gets enough rest. He seems to be always hustling up, working himself to the ground trying to prove his worth to everyone at the firm. He needs someone to take care of him, make sure he eats and sleeps regular hours, or as regular as they can be. 

Once I am reassured that he’s found deep sleep again, I go to the bathroom to freshen up and do my morning routine and then I find my way to the kitchen to start preparing our morning meal. I put some coffee in the machine and let it brew then I go open the refrigerator in search of some Eggs, bacon and, in the spirit of ambitiousness, the ingredients for some pancakes! Talk about spoiling the guy. 

I start by heating a pan on the oven with some butter and start cracking out some eggs to scramble with some salt and pepper when I feel arms enclosing me from behind, and I literally melt away in the embrace, saying “Ohhh I can get used to mornings like this” 

I hear him chuckling and I feel him holding my tighter to his chest and says “Good morning, gorgeous. The bed is cold without you Jen. Why did you wake up so early?”  
“I’m sorry babe If I woke you, hopefully this amazing breakfast I’m working on will make up for my mistake, after all I wanted to repay you for all of yesterday’s hard work. You were really thorough and you worked me hard” I finish up with a crude smirk flashed to his face when I rest my head on his shoulder, to which I get rewarded with a kiss to my forehead and “Your satisfaction and this beautiful smile on your face is incentive enough, but I might just amp up the ante and see how far it gets me the next morning”  
I can see he’s still tensed, those darned black shadows under his eyes adamantly refusing to go away, further cementing his “work myself to the ground” work ethics. God, I would do anything to take all that fatigue away. I can’t bear to see him like this. 

I laugh a little anyway and say “Well then, go freshen up some and get dressed, I’ll have this small banquet ready by the time you finish, babe.”

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and a slap on my backside “perv” and leaves the kitchen. I kinda miss his touch though, corny isn’t it? Whatever, I’m the happiest man alive right now, I deserve to be corny. 

I refocus on breakfast again and while I leave the eggs to cook, I start working on the pancakes batter. I lose myself in the preparations and when I start setting the table and serving the food is when I find Jared, in all his fresh out of the shower glory, complete with damp hair, a tee shirt that’s clinging to his abs and some swimming shorts. I may be drooling. That’s all I’ll say about that. 

As soon as he spots the food, he starts shoveling heaps of it into his plate and eating them, I don’t think he even bothers with chewing anymore, and producing the obscenest noises from that mouth of his. He notices that I’m not eating and gives me his patented puppy look and says “Jen, why aren’t you eating? This is amazing!”  
“I have a shoot coming soon, I can’t be eating any of this greasy food or else I’ll bloat like a freaking hot air balloon, mark my words” I say as I grab a banana and some water and go sit next to him. 

He gives me this disapproving look and says “WHAT? No way Jen, you’re already plenty skinny and this could seriously affect your health! Please honey eat some breakfast, for me?” 

He looks genuinely worried, he needn’t though, I’ve been doing that for as long as I can remember and it hasn’t affected me yet. I tell him as much and shove his bangs off and give him a tender kiss on his temple and say “I’ll grab a yoghurt later okay? Please just eat your food, I’m dying to go down for a swim in the pool” 

He still looks unconvinced, but unwilling to sour the mood and come off like an overprotective cave man, which he totally is. But this weekend is all about him, I’m not gonna let him worry about me. He pours me and then himself a cup of coffee and tries to add whole milk and sugar to mine and his look sours some more when I disagree. He never says as much but he always seems to be worrying about me, I hate that he thinks he needs to take care of me, and I don’t know what is about me that make people think I need saving. My friends are the same, but with Jared it feels like more somehow. I don’t know maybe it’s just my imagination. 

Not loving the idea of him giving me that much unwanted attention, I start to cut the pancakes and feeding them to him myself. They’re chocolate chip, his favorite. Then, I start another topic of conversation with “So, tell me how many men or women have you brought to your beach house before?”  
I feed him some pancakes and he gives me another smirk, he seems to have an abundance of those, and says “I don’t know, how many beautiful men with sandy blond hair and freckles do you think I’ve met before? I do have a pretty concise type, you know?”

“Oh really! I guess I’m not as unique as I thought I am” I reply with a little laugh, laying my head on his shoulder. 

“A man with stars and constellations on his face and the deep green of forests in his eyes? No not unique at all” he hugs me tight and presses a kiss to the crown of my head.  
How marvelous it’d be if he went a couple inches down and let me taste those perfect lips on mine, ah well, a guy can dream. 

I continue feeding him as we exchange soulful looks, as if we’re immersed in a deep conversation with just our eyes, occasionally carding my hair through that luscious hair of his, trying to loosen the stress I can see oozing from his insides, as if he’s shrouded with it. Maybe I’m succeeding, maybe I’m not but that doesn’t mean that I’ll ever stop.  
We finish breakfast and I stand up to collect the plates and start washing them, the puppy turns into a bulldog all of a sudden, in the cutest of ways (God, help me) and he looks at me all stern and lawyer-like and says “You did the cooking, I’ll do the cleaning. No use in arguing just go get dressed so we can start our day Jen”

“Jay, it’s really okay I want you to relax this weekend, please babe let me do the dishes, they won’t take much” 

“Jen, sweetheart, I’m relaxed and happy every minute of every day just knowing that you’re sharing it with me, if even a few minutes. Go get dressed honey, we have a whole day of fun to start” and Jay finishes with a goddamned wink, did I really stand a chance? 

Still, Jensen Ackles would never take no for an answer, I went to Jay’s side, refusing to budge and said “You wash, I’ll dry. Final compromise”  
Jay acquiesced finally, and we stood at the sink side by side washing and drying, it all felt so surreal, how domestic we are already around each other. This is moving really fast; I just hope Jay would catch up. 

In all of 10 minutes, all the dishes are already washed and dried, so I pour Jay another cup of coffee and hand it to him with a kiss on the cheek saying “here you go, drink this till I finish dressing, I’ll be done as soon as you’re finished” I squeeze his hand, he squeezes back and I’m off to get dressed. 

I take the stairs and enter the main room where we slept and look for my bag. We didn’t have time to unpack yesterday, in other terms we didn’t really care to unpack, we were so tired from the ride and we had more important plans to squander our remaining energy on. 

I open my bag and start to explore all the outfit options I brought with me, and I finally settle on a tight black V-neck shirt and my green swimming shorts. Jay kinda goes gaga when I wear shades of green and I kinda can’t get enough of his more than enthusiastic reaction.

I make sure to grab my 50+ SPF sun block with me, because I freckle like crazy and I hate how many skin blemishes I have already. You can’t even imagine the grief I get before a shoot or a fashion show from the make up crew. 

I take the cream and my sunglasses and go down the stairs again and head for the living room to look for Jay. I find him sitting on the couch with his phone in hand, with his eyebrows scrunching up in deep concentration, he didn’t even take notice that I came into the room. I hurry up and take the phone from his hands “No. No, there’ll not be work this weekend, you’re already worked ragged and you really need a break Jay. Please, for me” 

“Give me back my phone Jen. This can’t wait and I’ll be in heaps of trouble if I don’t get this done and soon. You go ahead to the pool and I’ll catch up as soon as I can” Jared then stands up to look for his laptop. 

Dammit, I’m so stupid! I should’ve made him turn off his phone and leave his laptop at home. I never even thought of that before. Stupid. 

“Jay, c’mon I don’t wanna go swimming without you please, you promised that this trip would be just us”

Jay halts his search for the laptop in favor of looking at me softly, he starts heading towards me and gives me kiss on my temple and says “I won’t be long Jen. Just go ahead without me and I’ll catch up okay?” 

I’m too angry to say anything, so I don’t. I just grab my things and leave the room, start heading for the pool. 

I take off my shirt, and just dive in. Hopefully a nice swim will help me clear my thoughts and diffuse my anger. I just wanted this to be a relaxing weekend between me and Jay, I wanted to make him feel better. That’s all I wanted, he’s always working himself to death and I really hate seeing him like this. IT’s not even about me or about our relationship. 

The nice swim turns into a heavy workout, start doing laps just to let off steam. My hand clashing with the water as if I’m fighting it, going faster and faster with every stroke. I’ve always loved the water and I’m hoping it could work the miracle of calming me down like it always did. I don’t know how much time has come and went, all I know is that Jay hasn’t come to join me yet, which means he’s still working, which also means that this weekend is officially ruined.  
No, I won’t let it. I’ll go right now and start to work on lunch and dinner, if he’s working then I’m gonna keep him company and dote on him so he wouldn’t be alone. This is still about him and his comfort and happiness are still will always be my top priority. No matter what. I start to swim towards the pool ladder, I grab it and give myself a boost to get up from the water, I’ve probably stood up too fast or something because my vision blacks out for a second there and I start to feel incredibly dizzy and like I can’t catch my breath. I tell myself that it’ll pass if I give it a minute and I start to take the next step on my way to the pool deck. That’s when my foot slips and I feel myself falling with no way of catching it, my head suddenly and painfully collides with the pool’s edge. I should probably call out to Jared, maybe try harder to grab onto something, anything to save myself. But that’s not what happens, I actually don’t know what happens, oblivion just takes me with no warning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Jared's POV

I watch Jen leave the living room in anger and I feel like someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it. The guilt is eating at me and I hate that I let him down, that I made him look like that when all I’ve ever wanted was to make him happy. 

He has every right to be mad, work has been nothing but insane lately, I’ve been working more overtime than I’ve ever did in my life. I’ve also been distant and tired all the freaking time, and Jen has been nothing but understanding. Our relationship is just starting and I’m already so crazy about him that it scares me to death, he’s the person I’ve always wanted to be with, the literal man of my dreams, and all I do is let him down.   
Jensen has entered my life In the most inopportune of times, I am literally swamped with work, barely having time to shave, he clashed into my life without warning, my heart just feels lighter with the weight of all this love in it and I’m so grateful for him, more than words can ever express. But I can’t help but think that I should’ve warned him before we started this that it was going to be hard with the kind of workload I’ve been taking on as of late. 

I actually can’t picture my life without him, no one has ever taken care of me the way he does, without being overbearing, he genuinely cares for me, what I eat, how much hours of sleep I’m getting, even when he’s at my place and stays the night and I disappoint him that I have urgent work to continue, he stays up with me on my late days of work at home, bringing me coffee and snacks so I can focus on what I’m doing. On one of my outings with his friends I mentioned that fact to them and none of them seemed all that surprised, with Chris telling me straight on “That’s Jen for you, he takes care of all of us in his own special way, he doesn’t know how not to do it” 

And that got me thinking, if Jensen exerts all that energy taking care of everyone else, how much is left for him to do it for himself, and if he doesn’t then who? 

He spends all that time taking care of all those around him, most of that energy is spent on me particularly, to the point that I feel like he’s wasting away right before my eyes! Jensen is a model, and between every runway event and fashion week he participates in, he seems to always be on some sort of diet or other. Those hauntingly green and beautiful eyes of his always seem to be carrying a black shadow of dire tiredness under them from lack of sleep and too much work in the day. You’re probably calling me a damn bad boyfriend right now, that I’m seeing all that and not doing anything. But every time I try to help him, he brushes it off, claiming he’s fine. I’m really starting to hate that word, especially from Jensen. No one is fine all the time, but he exerts a lot of his energy just trying to show me how fine he is. 

And in the midst of everything I’m dealing with every day, I guess I just let myself believe him.   
Before you condemn me just know that I’m a lawyer that’s just starting his career, and my world is basically cut-throat. If I don’t do the work then I’m easily replaceable, and then the future I plan to provide Jen is basically ruined, with no chance of fixing,  
I’ve chosen to do this without my dad’s influence, being one of the country’s most renowned criminal defense lawyer, focusing all of my efforts into making a name for myself, by myself, something I actually haven’t shared with Jen yet but I figured is just not that important to him, he seems to be oblivious in all ma, and I can’t just drop the ball right now when I can just hustle a bit more and plant my feet more firmly at the law firm I work at and then I can really be there for Jen, the way he deserves, showering him with love and attention.   
You must know that Jen is basically it for me, he’s IT. My one and only. And I have no intention of letting him go, I just have to make sure that our relationship survives this transitional phase and then I can give him my all, show him how much his efforts in keeping this relationship afloat mean to me with a lot more than just words of appreciation and nightly post coital cuddles.   
I’m a 100% focused on my laptop, trying to finish this surprise deposition that just couldn’t wait when I spot Jen’s sunscreen sitting on the table by the door leading to the pool. Jen has a really fair skin and he gets sun burns easily and all the time, so I’m thinking that I better go give it to him really quick even though I’d love for some more of these breathtaking freckles he hates so much to adorn more of the space of his skin.   
I rise up, leave the laptop on the LaZ boy I was sitting on and go grab the sunscreen and start heading towards the pool and Jen.   
I’m walking towards my destination but I find the stillness of the area dumbfounding, shouldn’t Jen be making all kinds of splashes and pool noises while swimming? What? Was he too mad at me and just went outside to cool off on one of the chaise longues? Did he leave altogether? 

Unreasonable panic just grips my heart and won’t let up, so I hasten my pace and start to run and as I reach the pool my whole body stills and I’m frozen, reliving my worst possible nightmare in full technicolor. I see Jen, he’s lying face down and motionless in the water and surrounded by a pool of red all around his head.

I feel my whole body going numb with panic, I can’t fathom what I’m seeing and my heart is trying to come out of my chest from the force and velocity of its beating. Just as suddenly, I feel my legs taking up the distance between me and Jensen in the matter of a second, I jump without question in the water and I start to nonsensically call his name as if it could be my salvation from this utter agony eating me up inside. 

“JENSEN” I say with a voice that could probably move mountains, the plea and prayer of a man who’s on the brink of losing everything dear to his heart.   
I jump in the water and as fast as I can I grab Jensen’s limp body and flip it so his face is out of the water, and here is my undoing, Jen’s beautiful pink lips have a blue tinge to them, and his eyes that has brought so much happiness into my life are shuttered, his face is so pale and blood is rushing vigorously from a deep cut in his forehead, and his freckles are standing out, I can’t feel his heartbeat and I try to wipe the blood gently from his face but it doesn’t stop and I’m really starting to panic here and I just start to cry right then and there, wailing is more like it. “Jen, baby, please wake up, I’m sorry please baby please don’t leave me please I’m sorry, Jen please don’t let go” I say desperately, but Jen is silent, won’t give me the reprieve I need, won’t save my soul.  
and I can feel my body shuddering with fear, if I don’t do anything now I might just lose him forever and THAT, I cannot let happen, not ever.

I hold Jen like the most precious cargo that he is and I lay him gently on the ground beside the pool and I go and jump out of the pool to crouch next to him on my knees, all the CPR training I took when I was a teenager coming back to me. I make sure to position Jen’s head in the right angle, opening up his airways, pinching his nose and I start to give him 5 mouth-to-mouth breaths. I then check for breathing sounds hoping against hope that maybe that was enough, but I hear nothing. 

Acting fast again, I position the heel of one hand over the center of Jen’s chest and place my other hand on top of the first hand and I start to give my all into these chest compressions, murmuring “Come on Jen, fight and stay with me sweetheart, you could do this, please baby don’t leave me please”  
I count 28 compressions in my head when suddenly, thank God, Jen starts coughing the water he ingested while unconscious, I hurriedly position his body in the recovery position and reassure him with gentle pats over his back and arm facing me

“Oh Thank God, Good Job baby. It’s okay I’m here, I’m with you and not going anywhere” I take a moment to catch my breath and get ready for what’s to come. When I can feel Jen’s coughs abating I help him to lay again on the ground and run to get one of the towels he took out with him, fold it neatly and position it under his head to make him more comfortable as he rests before I take him inside. 

His eyes are opened and are looking at me with confusion and tiredness, not being able to focus on anything which probably means that he’s got a concussion on top of everything else, his voice is hoarse and shaky and I can barely hear him as he says “Jay, wuh- what happened? Ah- are you okay?”   
I look at him incredulously for a few seconds, can’t for the life of me find an answer to the question this unbelievably cute human being is asking me. I just sit there and I hold him so close but so gently, shielding him from the world and anything that could hurt him but still managing to not hurt him in his fragile state, which is really too little too late, don’t you think? 

He’s starting to give me the worried eyes, his eyes saying “Jay, are you going completely crazy?” in that completely innocent voice of his and with his eyes so big and green, acting as a window into his very own soul, and this sudden urge just grips me and I hold his head tenderly from behind and I just go for the kill. 

I kiss him long and hard, hoping that all the passion and love and all the overwhelming feelings rushing into my being right now reach him loud and clear. He kisses back with fervor, our lips doing an intricate but practiced dance, as if we’ve been lip locking for centuries. I say I’m sorry, I say I love you and he seems to be hearing it loud and clear, that when I finally end the kiss to breathe and rest my forehead against his and say “Thank God, thank God for you babe” I can feel giving me the gentle smile he seems to be reserving just for me. 

I look him in the eyes and say “You scared me half to death, it looks like you were trying to get up from the water when you hit your head and went face down into the water, If I was even a second more late…” and my voice cracks up again and the tears just start to overflow again and he’s the one who’s doing the comforting now and I can’t stand it! I should be the one doing that for him right now, but he’s shushing me and rubbing my back and I like it so sue me, okay?

I look him again in the eyes and say “Don’t ever make me lose you! Okay? You have to promise me, because I won’t work if you’re not here okay, I won’t work and you’re my whole life and you almost drowned you fucking asshole!” He’s not an asshole, not by a longshot, but it just slipped out. 

He looks sheepish and ashamed for a bit and stutters his words “I-I’m suh-sorry Jay, I just got di-dizzy for a sec-uh-second there, I c-uh-couldn’t catch my fall” 

And that’s right about when I notice that he’s shivering hard, his whole body seems to be quaking from the looks of it. I grab the pillow I used to put under his head and hand it to him “Here, hold this against your head wound please, you don’t need to suffer more blood loss on top of everything else babe. And It doesn’t matter Jen, it doesn’t, don’t apologize because it’s not your fault! You’re okay now sweetheart that’s all that matters. C’mon we gotta get you warmed up and head for the hospital” I say while I’m in the process of situating one hand around his shoulders and the other under his knee to lift him up in my arms in a bridal carry to get him upstairs safely to warm up and to grab a change of clothes before I take him to the hospital. 

He instinctively clasps his hands around my neck and starts to protest immediately “I’m f-uh-fine Jay! No need for the huh-hospital”   
“Jen, please don’t argue with me right now, I’m really scared and I need someone to just confirm that you’re okay, someone who’s not a stubborn mule and can’t be trusted with his own wellbeing!” I say with fervor, but also not unkindly, I can’t bear to upset him for another second.   
“Pleaasee Jay” And yep, here’s those goddamn doe eyes again! I shouldn’t have looked at him but I just couldn’t help it. He gets his way, every fucking time, and it’s always those eyes that do the work for him. 

“FINE! But we’re calling JD” I look at him, pretty proud with myself. 

He knows now that he should’ve just went to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to up my chapters count to 4 - I wish I could say that it was planned but it wasn't, I just write whatever feels right at the time and this is the way I felt most comfortable to post. 
> 
> Don't worry, I won't be gone as long - I'll see this to the end.

I enter the master bedroom with Jen in my arms, I can feel him shaking badly in my arms no matter how much I try to rub some warmth into his towel clad body. He’s also been quiet, too quiet.  
I wanted to let him rest a minute in my arms before I start smothering him with all the mother henning he and I know I’m gonna be raining on him in a few minutes but I can see now that he’s starting to drift into sleep, his hold and the pressure he was putting on his head wound is basically non-existent and it starts to bleed again. He can’t sleep before I make sure it’s not gonna end up a coma with the not confirmed yet concussion I think he’s sporting from his fall, if his pupils are not reason enough to confirm. 

I jostle him a bit, not too much, as I shoulder my way into the master bedroom and speak to him softly “Jen, babe, are you with me? C’mon you can’t go to sleep yet babe I gotta make sure you’re okay first before I let you go to sleep”  
My soon to be full blown panic is assuaged a little bit when he opens his eyes to slits and gives me his patented sleepy smile, which in any other situation I would be finding extremely adorable. Jen manages to give me an ice cold touch on the cheek, rubbing it with his thumb moving back and forth.. He’s trying to comfort me, the idiot!   
He perks up some more as I lay him gently on the bed and say as I reapply pressure on his wound again because I can’t stand to see Jen bleed anymore today “Jay, wh-uh arrrre y-uh you dddoingg?, W-uh-why arrreee yu-you putttinggg mmmeee too bbbeedd” 

“Sweetheart, do you remember what happened to you?” Jen looks off into space, and I don’t know if he’s actively trying to remember the events of just a few minutes ago or if he’s fading out on me on again. All in all, my stomach is somersaulting from all the worry. And I need to Call JD. Like Yesterday.   
“Babe, It’s okay just relax and stay with me okay? You hit your head hard while you were in the pool, so you can’t go to sleep yet okay? Just relax and let me take care of you” I say to him as soothingly as possible. I’m panicking enough on the inside for the both of us as it is. 

He gives me a nod, which he soon realizes was a bad idea from the way he clenches his eyes shut and raises his hand in an uncoordinated way to rub at his head. I grab his hand and I tuck him in nice and tight with a blanket which was laid out neatly on the bed. I quickly run for the first aid kit in the bathroom and I find some medical take so I can wrap his wound as best as I can so it wouldn’t bleed again. I make sure he’s all snug and that he’s as comfortable as can be before I unwillingly forsake my place next to him on the bed and I uncover my phone from my pocket and call JD. 

With every ring that goes on with the call not being answered, I can feel my nerves getting more jittery, I need someone to tell me Jen is gonna be okay right the fuck now because the alternative is just fucking unfathomable.   
Finally, on the sixth ring, JD answers “Hey Jay, why are you calling me right now when you should be getting flagged for public indecency with your boyfriend at the beach?” JD says, his voice is so amused, I might actually punch something. 

“I need you, JD” when did my voice become all teary and hoarse? Am I crying?   
Shit, I am…  
“Jay? What’s wrong?”   
“Jen, he hit his head pretty hard from the looks of it in the pool and … he – he drowned JD! He fucking drowned and I had to perform CPR on him and I think I broke a rib and He’s all confused and unfocused and shivering – he’s shivering so fucking bad and he’s slurring and his pupils are dilated ten weeks from Sunday and I fucking need you man, please you gotta come, he won’t go to the hospital and you’re the only person I can trust with him anyway, I am fucking freaking out man. You gotta come” 

“JAY – calm down, you’ll not be doing Jen any good by working yourself up to a panic attack”

“I am just so fucking scared, JD. I can’t lose him, I can’t fucking lose him, he’s everything, he’s my whole goddamn life.” 

“I know Jay, I know. I’m on my way but I need you to focus so I can have a head’s up on what I’m dealing with here. Can you do that? Breathe for me, c’mon, 1…2….3…”   
Jay does as he’s instructed, makes himself inhale and exhale slowly until he’s calmed down enough. 

Apparently, he can hear me breathing because he follows up with “Great Jay, you’re doing absolutely great, what you gotta do right now is call 911 for an ambulance. Near drownings are not to be messed with, we need to make sure all the water he aspirated is out of him and that he can breathe regularly and so many other things that I can’t coach you to check for while you’re in this state. Don’t freak out, you did really good Jay, he owes his life to you, but you gotta hang up and call 911, okay? I’m on my way..”

JD’s words bring all his guilt and shame to the surface, I’m in full blown sobs right now “No, I did this to him JD, I left him alone and did not care for him enough and GOD, he was so angry at me JD… ” I can’t continue my tirade, I can be losing the love of my life right now, and I’ll be damned if I let that happen. 

I can hear JD trying to soothe me with words of comfort but I don’t hear them, I just tell him “I’ll call you from the hospital when we get there.” And I hang up on him to call 911 like he asked, which I should’ve done from the get go..stupid! 

After I finish briefing them on Jen’s status and our address, I give my full attention back to Jen, I sit next to him on the bed and remove my damp shirt and take him in my arms again. They say that skin-to-skin is the best way to handle hypothermia, which I believe is one of the many ills Jen is facing tonight! 

I’m eerily calm right now, like the calm before the storm, I know I’m gonna be unravelling at the seams soon enough, but I can’t fathom to disrupt the little peace I’ve managed to lull Jensen into while he’s in my arms and I’m rocking us left and right while brushing my hand against his silky-soft and getting too long blonde locks. Jen hates it when his hair gets matted on his forehead so I brush it away from his forehead as I speak softly to him “stay with me honey, you’re gonna be fine, help is on the way and we’re gonna take care of you, just stay with me Jen, don’t leave me baby, please Jen.”

I can tell that going to the hospital was the right call when Jen stops responding to me, he’s growing more and more incoherent by the minute and deteriorating before my eyes. I was so naïve and it might cost me the most important thing in my life! Although I don’t deserve any comfort right now, I still can stop myself from putting my hand on Jensen’s chest, right on his heart, the feeling of its beating is the only thing keeping me sane right now. 

I don’t hear the ambulance pulling over, and I don’t hear them knocking so I don’t know how did the paramedics find us, all I know is that the minute someone tries to pull Jen away from my arms I go ballistic, my hands on Jensen hold on to him with a damn near bruising touch as I continue to speak feverishly “Stay with me baby, Just stay with me” over and over again. 

It takes about 3 paramedics to unmake the hold I have on Jensen, relentlessly telling me that he’ll be okay and that I shouldn’t worry, as they tell me that they’re gonna take care of him from now and that I did good,   
If this is how it feels like when someone does right by someone….

I manage to come back to myself a little and I walk in a trance down the stairs, with the paramedics in front of me with Jensen lifted on a gurney with a heating blanker wrapped around him and a pressure bandage on his head since his wound which I’ve managed to stop its bleeding earlier started again from all the jostling, and an oxygen mask covering half of his face. I also standby and watch them loading him up into the back of the ambulance and I go sit next to him and hold his hand for dear life so he would know that I’m here for him. Always. If he would still want me to after today.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be from Jared's perspective with the aftermath. Stay tuned and let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Onwards and upwards, y'all


End file.
